Doll
by Geiru
Summary: Tsuuruga Ren will be away for a shooting in a certain film and he happens to fall in love with his newbie co-star, ReikoOC. Warning: LEMONS! My first, actually... .


"Good Morning, Tsuruga-kun. I'm glad you're early. You can go anywhere you want for the meantime since we will still prepare the setting and the other co-stars haven't arrived yet." the director said upon seeing Tsuruga Ren walking towards him.

"Is that so? Well then, director, I'll be depending on you from now on." Ren then gave the director a courtesy bow.

"No, I should be thanking you for accepting this role even though it may change the people's outlook of you. But I should say you really are a pro for being able to act out different roles. I'm depending on you in this one, too." Ren just smiled his usual gentlemanly smile that could captivate even a newborn's heart before he nodded a short bow and left.

Many people are going to and fro either bringing some costumes or materials. Ren guessed that most of the people present there are part of the staff though he could still recognize a few famous stars that may be there for a vacation. The resort is not too far from the shores that the lapping of the waves on the white sands can be perceived. The sky is clear and the air is slightly humid therefore perfect for outdoor shoots. He will be starring as Ryuuji, a lazy, heavy-smoker, alcoholic and bad-ass delinquent that accidentally saved a young woman from being hit by a truck on his verge of escape from the police who mistook him from a deed that he didn't do and deliberately carried her along with him on his flight and added kidnapping on his case. He may be seen as a good-for-nothing asshole by other people but the truth is he's actually the soon-to-be head of the infamous Sakato Family which also happens to be a big faction that does a lot of shady businesses. As for the girl he dragged into his mess, Kaori, he discovered that she ran away from home and he decided to take her along with him as his younger sister but they eventually fell in love with each other.

"Ren." Yashiro approached Ren while carrying two rectangular boxes with him coupled with two bottled waters.

"Why were you carrying such a handful, Yashiro-san?" Ren asked when Yashiro placed what he was carrying on a table.

"I just thought that you couldn't have had your breakfast yet so since there's still time before the shoot, you should eat even for just a bit. Kyoko-chan will surely be mad at me if you get a little thinner within our one-week stay here. Of course, as your manager, I have to watch over you and that includes your meals." Ren just sighed, knowing that he couldn't argue with Yashiro in that one. But then, being reminded that he won't be able to see Kyoko for a whole week just lessens his appetite.

Grudgingly, he sat on a chair and opened the bentou. Omelet, sausages, fried salmon and deep fried thin-sliced radishes, salad with tomatoes as side dish, and three rice balls where two were topped with plum and seaweed and the other one was sautéed and no topping. Though he didn't want to eat, one bite of the omelet seemed to have garnered him some appetite and he eventually ate them all.

"As expected from a high class resort. Even their bentous are simply palatable." Yashiro mused after being quite surprised that Ren was able to finish his meal. But then one thought popped up in his mind that he secretly smirked. "So how does it compare to Kyoko-chan's cooking?"

Ren, quickly finding out that Yashiro just wants to fool with him, closed his eyes as he crossed his arms in front of him. "It doesn't compare."

Yashiro's face dropped in disappointment. "Of course it doesn't… They're high-class chefs, after all…"

"It doesn't compare because these chefs don't even cook these meals just for me…" Ren made clear that Yashiro got his spirits high up again.

Yashiro looked at his watch and got seemingly alarmed. "It's already past the time the shooting starts. Did something go wrong?"

Then just about the same time, a man that looked like one of the staff men approached them with a troubled look. "I'm really sorry, Tsuruga-san, but can you wait for a little longer? Kaori is not here yet. Her manager arrived a while ago and told us that they got separated. We'll inform you once she arrives. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience…"

"No, it's fine by me. Don't worry. It happens all the time." Ren said, his face very convincing that the man got reassured.

"As expected of Tsuruga-san. So mature." the man said.

After he left, Ren stood up that Yashiro stood up, too. "Where are you going?"

"I'll go around for a bit. I won't take long." Yashiro didn't follow him upon hearing that but he snickered by the thought that maybe Ren wanted to be alone to call Kyoko.

While Ren was walking along a quiet garden path at the back of the resort, he heard rustlings coming from a nearby bush. The place he was in gives an atmosphere of a jungle so he wondered what would be making the rustlings. As he was about to go beyond the bush and see for himself what wonder is in store beyond, something, moreover someone, bumped into his chest. He looked down and it was a girl with long, yellow hair, pale skin and looks fragile. She was shaking and perspiring a lot.

"What's the matter?" Ren asked, surprised.

The girl looked up and she looked equally surprised as Ren. "I…I'm sorry for bumping on you like that…but I need help! There was someone injured there and I can't carry him all on my own. Please help me!" She was flushing and her face marked worry.

Ren's eyes widened and for a moment, he forgot to breathe. It may be not right but even though the girl was full of worry, Ren actually thought the girl looked like a life-size doll. It took him a few seconds to pull himself together and think of something.

"Calm down first and tell me where he is." _I need to calm myself, too. _Only Tsuruga Ren could put up a relaxed expression even during emergencies. That was until now, though, because no matter how comfortable his face is on the outside, inside, his body is gurgling like boiling water.

The girl smiled in relief that made Ren's heart skip a beat. "Thank you so much! Follow me…"

The girl rushed back to the bushes and Ren followed her. He even got amazed by how far they got before reaching the injured person. She must've just only looked fragile but she was one athlete. When they reached a small clearing in the middle of nowhere, a man was lying under the shade of a tree, blue of loss of so much blood from a wound in his right leg and almost lifeless. The girl flitted to the man's side and touched him. The warmth of her fingers must've wakened him up and he struggled to look at her. This is far more serious than what Ren have imagined.

"Bare with it for a little longer, mister. We will take you to a hospital immediately." Ren went to them and helped the man up. "I'll help, too." But Ren politely refused her. "I can do this. You better find a taxi to save time." She nodded and dashed off.

Just as Ren reached the streets, a taxi stopped in front of them. The window rolled down and the girl was there. They wasted no time and brought the man to the hospital. Luckily, they managed.

"He's okay now. Out of loss of blood and venom from the snakebite, everything's fine." the doctor told them right after leaving the emergency room. The girl sighed as though a thorn just got plucked out from her heart. "I'm so glad we made it… It's all thanks to you, mister."

Ren smiled warmly at her. "Um, I just wanted to ask this but…you're Tsuruga Ren, right?" the doctor asked and when the girl heard it, she let out a horrifying gasp as if she saw a ghost. Ren happened to have looked at the girl's wristwatch and got stunned himself. _Crap. I forgot all about the shoot!_

The girl approached Ren and bowed really low. "I'M VERY VERY SORRY, TSURUGA-SAN!" That took him off guard. _Why is she apologizing? Does she probably know that I'm here to shoot?_ "Wh…Why are apologizing to me…?" Still not standing up straight, the girl said, "My name is Reiko Minami. I'll be starring as Kaori in the film you're in. Though I'm in this film, I'm still just a new actress yet I have delayed this much…"

Ren sighed and loosened up a bit. "Minami-san, it's okay. You don't have to apologize that much. Anyway, you had a reason why you got late. I'm sure if you'll just explain to the director, he'll understand." Reiko looked up in surprise. _So this is Tsuruga Ren. Such a gentle person. Instead of being mad at me, he's giving me encouragement._ She smiled in admiration and said, "Thank you very much! And please take care of me from now on!"

When they went back to the shooting site, everyone was quite surprised seeing them together. Reiko received a scolding from her manager and the other stars looked at her with annoyance as she apologized to every one of them. She explained the truth to the director and as what have Ren said, he overlooked her mistake much to her relief.

"And?" Yashiro suddenly popped up beside Ren that scared the hell out of him but he just hid it. His manager's face was full of suspicion leaving Ren no choice but to tell him what have happened. "I see. So that's what happened." Ren raised his eyebrow. _What is he getting at?_

After a little while, Reiko came back from the dressing room and the shooting started, though different from what has been planned. Instead of shooting outdoors, they shot the scenes inside the hotel. Ryuuji entered the hotel with his new found sister, Kaori trailing beside him and they went to the front desk. "We'll take a suite. Give us the one at the topmost floor." The lady at the counter shivered from the menacing look of Ryuuji and at the same time in wonder why he has an innocent-looking girl with him. "We're sharing a suite?" The lady looked up as Kaori spoke for the first time. She doesn't only have an innocent look but an angelic voice, too. "Of course we are. I'll be very troubled if my little sister goes out of sight." The other lady looked from Ryuuji and Kaori, comparing them. _They don't look the least bit the same. _After the lady shakily handed the card key to their room, they left.

"CUT! Good. Now let's proceed to the suite. We'll shoot episode 18." the director said and the staff rushed to pick the necessary materials while the actors involved in the scene, Ryuuji and Kaori, headed to their dressing rooms. "Tsuruga-san you're really a professional. You really scared those ladies. I'm worried about Kaori, though. Since she's a new actress, will she be able to portray the next scene? This must be hard on her." the make-up artist said. Ren sank into his thoughts. _Actually I'm worrying about it, too. She looks fragile enough in the outside. How will she pull this out?_

When Ren arrived at the set, Kaori was already there. She wore a spaghetti-stripped shirt and very short shorts. Her blonde hair dropped on her back that made her look even more like a doll. When Kaori spotted him, she went over with a shy smile. "Um, I'll be on your care, Ryuuji-niisan… Truth be told, this is my first time shooting this kind of scene that's why I get a little shy. I really hope I can do this and meet the director's expectations…" she then gave a low bow.

"You can do it." Ren said, smiling like a saint.

Then they started rolling the films. The door to the suite opened and Ryuuji came in. It was already 2 in the morning and there he saw Kaori still watching tv. "Kaori, why haven't you gone to sleep yet?" Kaori looked at her brother and she can tell that he was not delighted that her face dropped. "I just…wanted to wait for you…"

"Why? Do you need something from me? You can always tell me the next day." Kaori frowned and stood up. "I have been troubled lately as to what work you're going into that makes you go home almost at dawn. I tried to search through your closet and I found a gun. You have documents of famous drug dealers, too. Niisan, what really is your work?" Ryuuji narrowed his eyes and he glared at Kaori with such intensity that made her heart pound twice as fast. Slowly, Ryuuji walked across the room towards his little sister. "What else did you find out while rummaging at my things?" Kaori gulped and looking at Ryuuji made her stumble back on the couch. "N…Nothing else…" she stammered.

Ryuuji stopped in front of her, towering her with his shadow. Kaori looked up his brother with great fear and it made her difficult to breathe when Ryuuji placed his hand on the couch and leaned on her, still with his menacing glare. "I did tell you once not to mess with my personal belongings, didn't I?" Kaori slumped deep on the couch as she tried to edge away from Ryuuji only to make her efforts in vain when Ryuuji held her face. "Didn't I, Kaori?" he repeated his question. "Y…Yes…" _God, he's too close I can't breathe._ "If I did, then why did you still meddle with them?" Kaori placed her hands on Ryuuji's chest in an attempt to push him away. "I told you I'm curious of your job!" she exclaimed, shutting her eyes close. Ryuuji inched closer and she felt his warm breath brushing on her neck. "Then you should be prepared for your punishment of disobeying me." he whispered and he licked Kaori's neck that made her open her eyes in shock. She shivered so hard and when Ryuuji slightly bit her neck, she let out a soft cry. "Ry…Ryuuji-niisan… S…Stop this…!" Ryuuji lifted up his right hand and let it travel underneath her shirt, from her stomach up to her breasts. Kaori let out another gasp when Ryuuji's fingertips touched her nipples and began toying with them, stroking or pinching them. "N…Niisan…" Ryuuji then held Kaori's face and kissed her lips. Kaori removed her hands from Ryuuji's chest and they ran through his hair, holding his head and kissing him back. _Am I doing it right, I wonder?_ Ryuuji placed his knee between Kaori's thighs, making her hips shift of the sudden sensitive feeling she had. She moaned from the feeling that allowed Ryuuji's tongue to invade her mouth. _She's driving me mad. This the first time I actually felt like this._ Kaori placed her hands back in Ryuuji's chest and slowly unbuttoned his clothes, revealing his bare chest. _His heart… It's beating so fast…_ Ryuuji stopped kissing her and for a split second, they looked at each other's eyes. Ryuuji had a serious look on his face while Kaori was blushing from all the intimacy. Ryuuji took off his shirt and took off Kaori's too. He then lowered his head and sucked at her left breast while fondling her right that made her whimper. _His tongue is twisting ferociously on my nipples… I'm getting embarrassed…_ Ryuuji rose up and kissed her neck again and softly; almost ecstatic, whispered in her ear, so soft it's inaudible to the microphones. "You smell so good…" Kaori got puzzled though she's not showing it. That wasn't part of the script. _Ad-lib, maybe?_ Kaori lowered her hands to Ryuuji's pants and started fumbling on his belt. That wasn't part of the script, either.

"Director, isn't that not written on the script?" The director just smiled and said, "I guess its okay. I'm very amazed on how that little doll can actually put up such scene so effectively."

When Ryuuji realized what Kaori was doing, he whispered an out-of-the-script line again which Kaori isn't aware that only the two of them can hear it. "Don't. If you do that, I won't be able to stop myself. I think the director is trying to put us on a test on how far we can go with this." Kaori immediately stopped, now realizing that Ren is talking to her and not Ryuuji. He kissed her deeply again and she responded, trying hard to put up with him. But the way he thrusts his tongue leaves her in awe and she ends up letting him do as he pleases. Then after that, he rose up though Kaori reluctantly allowed to release him. "So my punishment actually was a pleasure for you. Go to bed now and never mess with my things again if you don't want me to seriously give you a hard time that you won't even be able to stand up the next day." Kaori gulped but she was blushing while covering her breasts. "Hai, Ryuuji-niisan." Ryuuji picked up his shirt on the floor and covered Kaori. "Good if you understand."

"Okay, CUT. Now that's it for today. Good work, both of you." the director said.

"Good work today, Tsuruga-san." Reiko stood up and she looked for her shirt. "Wear that instead. That shirt of yours is a bit…showy…" Ren said that Reiko looked up at him. "It's okay. The dressing room is just over there, anyway." Ren sighed. "Then I guess I'll just have to accompany you there." Reiko slightly got surprised of the offer from Ren but she just smiled at him. "Thank you very much, Tsuruga-san. You really are kind like what the others say."

Ren didn't enter the dressing room when they arrived there so they just stopped by the door. "Good work today, Minami-san. You did well for an inexperienced actress." Reiko's eyes lit up and a smile flashed on her face. "I'm very happy to hear that. Especially when it came from a professional like you, Tsuruga-san." Ren smiled his irresistible smile that made Reiko blush a little. _Is he waiting for something? I already said good work, right?_ Reiko looked at Ren with confusion. _Maybe…_ She raised her arms and reached up for Ren's face. _She's really doing it._ Ren lowered his head so that Reiko could press her tender lips to his. As she was about to let go, Ren pushed his tongue on her teeth, demanding entrance. Reiko willingly obliged and opened her mouth. They continued for another five minutes before finally letting go. Reiko smiled and told Ren, "It must be hard to snap out of character."

"Character?" Confusion swarmed Ren's face. _She thinks I'm doing this as Ryuuji_? "You're not?" Reiko asked, equally confused. "You're not doing this because you can't get out of Ryuuji's character?" _Then that was counted as a personal one? _She suddenly blushed all over and bowed low. "I'm so sorry for my actions!" Ren patted Reiko's head and he's wearing his fake smile, a very bright smile that Reiko gulped. "It's okay. Well then, see you around." Ren left and Reiko was left there, stunned. _H…He's mad, isn't he? Why? Because I kissed him just for nothing? But he passionately kissed back… _

When Reiko went out to the lounge after changing back to her simple yet elegant clothes, she saw Ren and Yashiro having lunch at a far-end table. Taking one deep breath she approached their table and said, "Tsuruga-san, I'm really sorry." Yashiro wondered what was wrong while Tsuruga was seemingly amused but he put up his innocent face. "Why are you apologizing Minami-san?" Reiko got confused. "You're mad because of what I did, right?" Ren smiled ever so radiantly. "No, I'm not, Minami-san." Reiko looked as if she was shot by a stun gun. "Yes, you are, Tsuruga-san… You're giving a whole lot of menacing aura…" Yashiro looked at Ren and indeed, he was mad about something though only a few that knows his fake smile would know. _She completely saw through Ren's fake smile?_

"Reiko, so you were here all along." Shun, Reiko's manager said. Reiko looked around and bowed. "I'm sorry, Shun-san. I just came to apologize to Tsuruga-san." Shun looked worried. "What did you do?"

"Well, it was just a trivial matter, Shun-san. Please don't make it bother you." Ren decided to interrupt before Reiko blows up what happened behind the scenes. Shun's face looked relieved but it only made Reiko more worried. "How about you join us here, Shun-san, Reiko-chan? You haven't had your lunch yet, have you?" Yashiro offered and Shun smiled. "Sure, if you don't mind." Ren smiled at the idea, too. "Not at all."

Shun sat beside Yashiro so Reiko had no other choice but to sit beside Ren. Their shoulders brushed past each other when Reiko settled herself on her seat and Ren suddenly felt uncomfortable. He fought back the urge to round his arm around her shoulders and pull her close to him and snuggle her. When Reiko opened her bentou, she was marveled by the food set in it. She looked from Yashiro's bentou which was mostly finished and to Ren's which wasn't even half-touched. "Tsuruga-san, you must eat to be rejuvenated."

Ren looked at Reiko and his eyes landed on her lips that made him blush. "I…don't have the appetite…" Reiko slightly frowned. "You must take care of your body, Tsuruga-san. A professional like you must know it the most!" Ren's body involuntarily lurched itself forward that if he hadn't pulled himself together, he could've crushed his lips to the little doll in front of him. He suddenly became the Emperor of the Night as he looked at Reiko. "Then, will you accompany me somewhere else?" Half-scared, Reiko swallowed her fear and said, "S…Sure…"

"We'll change venues for a bit." Ren said, smiling and he quickly left with Reiko. They turned from one corner to another until they reached Ren's dressing room which was now empty. "Why the dressing room?" Ren pulled the door open and closed it behind their backs. With a quick swing, he was already leaning Reiko on the wall. "Tsuruga…san?" Ren suddenly snapped back from his senses. _Wait. What am I doing?_ Reiko looked worried and scared as she said, "You're mad at me after all, right?" Ren sighed. "I told you, I'm not." Reiko's face lit with confusion. "Then…why did we come here? I thought for sure you were going to scold me."

"I was." Reiko gulped. _I thought so_, she said in the back of her head. "I…I'm ready anytime…" Ren breathed in deep and said, "Then, please, as much as possible; don't come near me in front of the public eye except if it's important. If you do come near me by accident, don't talk much more touch me." Reiko got stupefied. _He hates me that much? Then how about the film?_ Reiko bit her lower lip to keep herself from falling into tears. _I told him I'm ready. I will heed every word he'll say no matter how painful. _Ren, seeing Reiko try her best to look natural, got overwhelmed with guilt but then, the longer he stared at her lips, the more he wants them tasted again and before he could stop himself, he was already inching his face to her and whispered, "The reason I told you that is because you unconsciously turn on many of my switches." Reiko looked up, feeling Ren's breath, and felt his lips gently touch hers. Reiko slightly pushed him away, blushing. "Ren-san, wh...what are you doing…?"

That line triggered yet another switch that Ren swiftly scooped up Reiko and placed her on the counter and kissed her, forcibly opening her mouth and his tongue vehemently playing with hers. Reiko flinched and pushed Ren as hard as she could for their lips to part but she was not strong enough. She felt as though Ren was stealing her energy. Ren parted his lips to hers, making her lips red from fervent intrusion of his kisses and then he inched his mouth to her ear and said, "Say it again…"

Reiko gasped from the warm air that brushed her cheek, allowing blood to run up her face. "Wh…What do you mean…?" Ren kissed her ear that sent shivers down her spine. "My name… Say it like how you did a moment ago…" Reiko recalled and blushed. "Ren…san…" That finally did it. Ren kissed her neck, caressing her back. He ran his fingers from her back down inside her shirt and touched her stomach. Reiko whimpered when Ren touched her breasts and played with her nipples. Reiko lifted up her hands and held Ren's hands on her breasts. "Please be gentle, Ren-san. You're stroking at a bit harshly…" Ren pulled out his hands and took off her shirt and bra then sucked her nipple and his hand gently treading the other one. Reiko started unbuttoning Ren's shirt, too, and he held out his arms to completely get rid out of it. Ren moved Reiko at the edge of the counter that his bulge touched between her thighs and she sighed out loud, her breath completely going uneven. Ren smiled and he kissed her mouth again, his hand lowering her skirt and throwing it off the side. His hand continued on under her panties and took it off, too, leaving her naked. He gently stroked her clit that made her moan and move her hips in delightful response. Then, he inserted his middle finger in her entrance that made her clutch his back. He moved it in and out in a steady rhythm that pleased Reiko considerably. When Reiko finally adjusted to his finger, he inserted another one, making her wall tighten around his fingers. He made his fingers move inside that Reiko moaned until her breathing started to catch up and get loud that signaled her Cumming. Ren removed his now soaking wet fingers and licked it. Reiko grabbed Ren's belt and easily undid it then unzipped his pants that slid down his feet. His dick has already hardened from all the squeaks from her so she pulled it out from the cloth that covered it and stroked it. Reiko went down from the counter and pushed Ren on a chair then she kneeled down, positioning herself between his thighs. Then she gingerly licked the tip that a groan escaped from Ren's lips as he shuddered. She frivolously licked his dick before she thrust it in her mouth and skillfully moving her head up and down in a slightly quick tempo. Ren clutched Reiko's hair as he can't stop himself from feeling so good. Soon enough, Ren's breathing kicked up a notch and he squirted his fluids in her mouth and she bravely swallowed them all up, leaving some smudges on her face. Ren picked her up and placed her on his lap, his dick hitting her mound. Not removing their eyes from each other, Ren slightly lifted her up through her ass and he aligned his cock to her entrance. Then very slowly, he inserted it to her and centimeter by centimeter, lowered her down. She gasped in pain, few contained tears leaving her eyes as the barrier that marked her virginity slowly got ripped apart. Ren wiped her tears and held her face. "It'll go away. Bear with it a little more." After a while of doing nothing, Reiko felt the pain fade away that she slowly propelled herself up and down and it made Ren moan. Reiko felt herself wanting for more from the thrusts that she picked up her speed and impelled herself to go even faster. She closed her eyes, repeatedly saying Ren's name out of pleasure. Ren called out to her too, encouraging her more of what she's doing. Reiko's voice pitched up and she gripped Ren's shoulder and he squeezed her waists as his breathing accelerated until they actually came at the same time.

Both of them were wheezing as they sat on that soaked chair. Ren pulled his head and kissed Reiko's neck. "Again…" Reiko looked at the wall clock and she nibbled on Ren's neck. "We still haven't eaten anything and we only have less than thirty minutes left…" Ren grunted in disappointment and he lifted Reiko up and set her on her feet. "I'll go wash myself a bit." Ren dressed up and looked at the mirror. There was a teasing mark on his bare neck that he sighed. _This'll take a lot of explaining._

When they went back to the lounge, it was almost empty so they were able to fill up their empty stomachs without disturbance and just as they arrived at the shoot, the director arrived too and they started filming again after fixing up their make-ups.


End file.
